ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Out
Story Vector: Aaaaahhhhh! Kai and Vector are running down a path, being chased by a swarm of goblins. While running, Kai hears a wooden sound, and stops. She goes back to the spot, looking at the ground. Vector notices this, and turns around to get her. Vector: Come on! We’ve got to go! (Kai opens a trap door, and goes down it.) Oh. Of course you’d find that. (Vector goes through the trap door, and goblins run over them, continuing down the path.) The room was completely black, and the orb of light circles Kai. Then, a crazy old man appears, wielding a hammer. Old Man: Die, goblins! (Kai moves out of the way as the Old Man swings, hitting Vector on the foot.) Vector: OW! (Jumping up and down.) What the heck was that for, you old coot?! Old Man: (Gives off a crazy laugh.) You’re not goblins! Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had guests. Come in, come in! (The Old Man moves further into the secret room, on all fours like a chimp, or a goblin.) Vector: Okay, so who are you, old timer? And why are you living in this cave? Old Man: They call me Moldywarp. They say that he's been here for years, as he was fascinated by the life of the goblins. They say that he’s been here for years, and has lost his mind in his pursuit of his study. However! Some say that he has found the better way to live. Vector: Could you lead us out of the mountains? Moldywarp: He might. But! he have no reason to leave my domain, and some say it is crazy to go out when the goblins are active. (Kai then pushes her cloak back, catching Moldywarp's and Vector’s attention. Her body is revealed, and Kai smiles, winking at Moldywarp. Moldywarp’s face turns bright red.) Moldywarp: Okay! I will lead you through cave! (He climbs out of the secret room, Kai and Vector following. Out in the cave, Moldywarp is crawling on the wall, similar to the goblins.) Vector: Didn’t think you could be attractive. (Kai spin kicks him in the jaw.) Ow! You don’t hurt people for complimenting you. (Kai trips Vector, and keeps going. Vector gets up.) Women. (He chases after them.) Sometime later, they arrive at a very large boulder. Vector’s bat reacts, and flies off of him, being stuck to the boulder. Moldywarp: Here we are! Magnum Rock! Vector: Is this the exit? Moldywarp: No, resting point. They say that this rock releases a magnetic field that repels goblins. They say they've never experienced goblins here, so it’s time to rest. (Moldywarp goes up to the rock, curls up like a cat, and falls fast asleep.) Vector: Well, resting seems like a good idea. Especially following you. (Vector stretches, and lays down, falling instantly asleep.) Kai sits down, then sees John’s hand lying there, resting. Kai pulls out a glowing light blue rope, and grabs the hand, tying the rope to the hand. The rope was attached to her belt, and it barely hangs down. Kai then looks forward, keeping watch. End Scene John, Ian and Chopper are hiding in a hallway in the prison, as Shinra soldiers and Battle Droids are on patrol. As they pass, they quickly make their way across the hall, going down another corridor. Then, they see Psyphon ordering soldiers around. Psyphon: Increase the amount of soldiers searching for the escapees. And ensure that no one gets into the room with the Null Void Projector! Shinra Soldiers: Yes sir! (The soldiers go off, and Psyphon goes in the opposite direction. John, Ian and Chopper follow the guards.) Psyphon goes into his office, and activates a video conference call. On the screen is Palpatine. Psyphon: Hello, Mr. President. Palpatine: Psyphon. You better have a reason to be calling me after your failure. Psyphon: Of course. After reviewing the security tapes, I discovered that our monster guard didn’t betray us. It was captured. Palpatine: Captured? Psyphon: I found out that there is a boy who has the ability to capture, and turn into, the Symbol monsters. This was later confirmed from a finding of Nanashi’s. If we can get him on our side. Palpatine: Then we can use him to eliminate Avalanche. Psyphon: Also, he is currently traveling with the Avalanche terrorist we had here. They are currently heading for the Null Void Projector. If allowed to escape from Midgar. Palpatine: Then we can track them straight to their base. You have redeemed yourself, Psyphon. Now, ensure nothing like this happens again. Psyphon: Yes sir. Also, don’t make it too easy for them to escape. Palpatine: No matter what, victory will be ours. Two guards are standing outside a door. From the ducks above, chains come down, wrapping around their necks. They are pulled up, their necks breaking. Ian jumps down, retracting his chains. Chopper and John jump down after them. Chopper: Did you have to kill them? Ian: If we don’t kill the enemy, then we will be killed in their place. Let’s go. (They go through the door, seeing the large Null Void Projector.) We’re here. John: Hold on. We need to be ready for a fight on the other side. (John slaps down the Omnitrix simulation.) Ditto: Ditto! (Ian activates the Projector, and the three go through the portal. They arrive back in the real world.) Where are we now? Ian: Shinra HQ. How Boss would love to be here. But our main focus is to escape. (The group leaves the room, heading down the hall. They duck into a room to hide from red and black humanoid robots, the Eggbots/Aggregor’s robots.) Ditto: Maybe it’s time to split. (Ditto starts to split, when he his forced back together.) Huh? (He tries it again, but the same result happens.) Great. Something must be wrong with my real hand. End Scene At Magnum Rock, Vector is snoring loudly. Kai is nodding off, her eyes almost all the way closed. Then, a green flash of light occurs, and she jolts awake. She looks down, seeing John’s hand had turned into Ditto’s hand. She stands up, and looks around. Then, a burst of electricity hits Magnum Rock, causing it to spark, then it stops completely. Vector’s bat falls off the rock, hitting him in the head. Vector: Ow! What the? (He picks up his bat, and tries to stick it to Magnum Rock. It falls instantly.) This thing isn’t magnetic anymore. Moldywarp: (Waking up) Not magnetic! But, they say this is the only thing keeping the goblins away. (They look up, seeing a large swarm of goblins coming at them.) THE GOBLINS! (Moldywarp climbs up the rock walls, disappearing.) Vector: Hey wait! Don’t leave us here! (Kai starts firing arrows, killing each goblin they hit. Vector raises his bat, swinging it and sending goblins flying back. Above, Aggregor is watching in the shadows.) Aggregor: Interesting. (Then, he ducks, as an arrow whizzes over his head. He looks back, seeing Kai was running towards his position.) Persistent, aren’t we? (Aggregor retreats into the shadows. Vector is struggling to keep up with Kai, who had jumped over a group of goblins.) Vector: Come on! Wait! (Vector runs off, and the goblins follow. Goblin Man is watching from on top of Magnum Rock.) Moldywarp: Goodbye, beauty and lizard. (Then, Ghostfreak comes out of Magnum Rock.) Ghostfreak: Finally! That stupid rock can no longer hold me down. (He peels away his second skin, revealing his true form. Moldywarp screams, and tries to run. Ghostfreak uses telekinesis, lifting him into the air.) I suppose I do need a vessel to move through the realm of light. You will do for now. (Ghostfreak enters Moldywarp his eyes turning purple. He then releases a crazy laugh.) End Scene Ditto, Ian and Chopper are making their way up the stairs, out of the basement. They open a door, and Chopper walks out, hitting an Eggbot on the leg. It turns and looks at him. Chopper: Eh, hello! Eggbot: Intruder detected. Initiating termination mode. (It raises a blaster, ready to fire. Then, Ditto jumps and rams the robot, knocking it to the ground.) Ditto: Run! Ditto, Ian and Chopper start running, several Eggbots appearing, firing at them. Ian spins, extending his chains and slices through the Eggbots. They make it out the door, when they stop, Pacifista in their path. Ditto: No, not this guy! Pacifista charges a hand laser, and Ditto hits the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. Pacifista fires the laser, and Diamondhead reflects it. Diamondhead: Back inside! We need a way to escape! (The three run inside, as Pacifista chases them.) Ian: Can’t you just capture that thing? Diamondhead: Nothing I have stands a chance against that thing. I could hold it off, but I can’t do any damage. (Diamondhead fires crystal shards, which explode on contact with Pacifista. Pacifista pushes through, unharmed.) We need an escape route. Ian: (Looking around.) How about that? (He points to a motorcycle.) Diamondhead: Could work. (Diamondhead swings his arms, creating a crystal wall. Pacifista starts punching the crystal wall, breaking through it. Diamondhead tears off a piece of metal off the wall, then hits the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Lodestar magnetizes the piece of metal to his feet, and raises his arm, creating a magnetic connection to the motorcycle. Ian gets on the motorcycle, turning it on.) Ian: Get on! (Chopper gets on, holding on to Ian’s head.) And hold on tight! Ian revs up the engine, and takes off, breaking through the window. Pacifista turns, preparing to fire a laser. Lodestar uses his severed hand to fire a magnetic pulse wave, disorienting it enough to escape its range. Lodestar is riding the piece of metal like a snowboard. Lodestar: Whoo! Now this is a magnetizing experience! (Then, he hears something, and he turns. Several Shinra soldiers on motorcycles are chasing them.) They never make it easy, do they? Lodestar releases magnetic pulses, sending the Shinra soldiers flying back. They are driving down a freeway, where they appear at the end of the road. Chopper is screaming his head off, as Ian drives off the road, and they go flying into the air. Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to cause the motorcycle to fly, and they ride out of the city. Back at Shinra HQ, Nanashi appears, holding his hand up. Pacifista turns into a piece of red materia, going into Nanashi's hand Nanashi: Darn it! They escaped our grasp! The President is not going to be happy. Voice: You worry too much. That’s why I’m here. (Nanashi turns, seeing Kakashi.) Nanashi: He sent a SOLDIER, huh? Kakashi: I’ve been ordered to follow them if they managed to escape. Nanashi: And how do you manage to do that? Kakashi: (Picking up a piece of shattered crystal) I have their scent now. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Moldywarp Villains *Psyphon *President Palpatine (video only) *Shinra Guards *Eggbots *Nanashi *Goblins *Aggregor *Kakashi Aliens Used by John *Ditto *Diamondhead *Lodestar In Wild *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) (possesses Moldywarp) Summoned by Nanashi *Pacifista (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Palpatine is the President of Shinra. *Eggbots have appeared, that means that Eggman will most likely appear. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF